The Power of Oaths Broken
by BobbyThat'sNotYourPurse
Summary: Betrayed by the Olympians, Percy is left to die, only to be resurrected by Rias Gremory as a combination of her Knight and Rook pieces. Percy now loyally serves her, rising up in the ranks of the Underworld so that he may gain his own peerage which he will use to enact vengeance upon those who betrayed him. Percy x Harem(not just in his peerage). No OCs.


The Power of Oaths Broken

Chapter 1 - The Contractor

* * *

><p>Percy trembled on the cold ground. Blood seeped through his fingers from the knife stuck in his abdomen. He accepted that he was to die, he only wished for more time. Time he would use to tear the gods' dominion out from under them. It seemed like that wouldn't happen though. The last of his strength left him in one final, bloody cough. The last glimpse of the world he saw was a flash of red.<p>

* * *

><p>Percy's eyes snapped open. Ever since that day he kept having that dream at least once a week. It was like a reminder of his goals and a recurring motivator to keep him on that path. It was the night he had become a devil. He now serves Rias Gremory as a combination of her remaining Knight and Rook pieces. It seemed strange when she explained the evil piece system to him. How could he occupy two entirely different places? He was told not to dwell on it much, Rias was the King, it was her call.<p>

* * *

><p>Percy was seated next to Koneko, Rias's other Rook, waiting for their King to bring in her new Pawn. He was contemplating how long he wanted to let the Athena cabin burn, when Koneko held something out to him. It seemed to be some form of pastry. She had another one hanging from her lips with a blank expression. Percy smiled and took the treat from her small hands before biting into it.<p>

His taste buds erupted into euphoria at the flavor. It tasted as if someone had taken the beauty of Olympus and imbued it into the delicious treat he had just eaten. He didn't know what came over him, but Percy reached his arms around Koneko and hugged her close. She was about to ask him to let her go when she realized, 'He feels so warm,' Koneko closed her eyes and leaned into Percy, 'I think I'll just sit here for a while longer.'

A small smile graced Koneko's face as she lost herself in the embrace. They would have stayed like that if someone hadn't wandered into the room, "Well isn't this just precious?" the pairs eyes shot open as Percy hurriedly let go of her and Koneko sat up straight, putting her hands in her lap, a light pink on her cheeks, "Oh, don't stop because of us," Rias said as she and Akeno walked past them, not seeing Kiba, her Knight, or her new Pawn, "Hm? They're not here yet? Well, that just gives me time for a shower."

Rias made her way toward the club's bathroom while Akeno stayed behind and smiled at Percy and Koneko, "You know, when you two were curled up together it was quite adorable," she put her hand on her face, "It makes me wish I'd have taken a picture!" Koneko blushed as Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>The door to the club building opened and Kiba walked through, "Well, Issei, here we are."<p>

A brown haired boy walked in behind him, Issei. Upon seeing Koneko he turned into a drooling fanboy, "Koneko Toujou, too?! This is the best club ever!"

He was about to continue until he saw Percy, The Pawn's eyes narrowed, "What the fuck is he doing here?!" he shouted, pointing at the Knight/Rook.

"Percy is a valued member of the Occult Research Club, Issei," Akeno explained as she rounded the corner from the bathroom, "May I ask why it is you seem to hate him?"

Percy leaned forward, "Let me guess, it's because I caught you peeping into the girls' locker room isn't it?"

"You're damn right!" Issei got in his face, "You have no ideas how many tatas you caused me to miss out on, it would have been paradise!"

Percy's eyes darkened slightly, "Trust me you don't want paradise," Images of Olympus fluttered through his mind, Annabeth's smile when they danced after holding the sky, him hacking down monsters in front of the Empire State Building, a bronze dagger jutting out of him as a head of blonde hair disappeared over a hill, "It won't bring happiness, only blood," he stood as Rias came in drying her hair, "I think I have to leave, ma'am."

His King looked at him, putting down her towel, "I'm sorry, Percy, but you know I like to have the whole club present when we initiate a new member," He opened his mouth to argue, "I'll try to make quick, alright?" Her servant gave up and sat back down.

* * *

><p>Percy stepped into his small apartment and tossed his bag to the side. He had finished his homework while he was waiting for Kiba and Issei.<p>

He made his way to his room before falling on his mattress. The unused material cooled his face. He laid there for what felt like hours until he got up and shed his uniform. He slid his jeans on, pulled his faux leather jacket on over his Rise Against band shirt, tugged his shoes over his heals and strode in front of a transportation circle on the wall. He placed his hand on the seal, closing his eyes.

He opened his eyes to find himself in his old room in his mother's apartment, his hand on another seal, carved into the wall

The devil shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and walked to the front door. His hand was hovering over the handle when, "Percy?" He turned and looked into Sally Jackson's tired eyes, "What are you doing here?" She was wrapped in a robe meaning she had likely just woke up, "Nothing, mom, just passing through, don't worry, I won't stay long." His voice was quiet.

She had had this conversation with him before, she had learned it was useless to ask him to come back home, "Okay, sweety, just... just come back safe, alright?" her tone was riddled with sadness

* * *

><p>Percy's shadow was the only indication he was present. Slipping through Camp Half-Blood was entirely too easy. He slunk within the shadows, making certain that nobody saw him. He saw a girl walk by wearing a silver jacket.<p>

'The hunters are here?' He grinned, "Perfect." His grinned turned into a smile when he noticed Malcolm asleep by the lake, 'Even more perfect.' The devil made his way to the sleeping demigod and picked him up, lightly, 'I think it's time you go on a "panty raid,"'

* * *

><p>Malcolm groaned as he sat up. He was in an unfamiliar cabin; the walls were silver. He put his hand down to lift himself up and felt something soft. When he glanced down, his heart nearly stopped. A pair of... female undergarments lay beneath his hand.<p>

The door handle clicked as it turned. When it opened, a girl, dressed in silver clothing, stood in the doorway, three others standing behind her. She looked at the son of Athena in confusion at first, until she saw what surrounded him.

* * *

><p>Percy watched, from the top of cabin 1, as Malcolm was chased around the camp. A lynch mob was growing behind him of not only the hunters but some of the girls from Camp-Halfblood as well. He chuckled when the nymphs joined in on the chase, hurling acorns and other nuts.<p>

"Y'know, Perce, that was a ballsy move you made," he looked down to see Thalia leaning against the side of the cabin, watching the patsy dodge arrows.

Percy understood what she meant, "Don't worry, Thals, I didn't touch your "delicates," I don't need to explain to Rias how I lost one of my eyes."

"How do you know they weren't mine?" the lieutenant asked.

"Easy, remember when we went on that quest to save Artemis, your pants were always sagging a lit-"

"Alright, I get it!"

"The same thing happened when we went to get Hades's sword."

She laughed, "Percy, shut the fuck up!"

Percy smiled. Thalia seemed to be the only person from his past life that was still on his side. She appeared to be the only one to not believe the gods' lies.

His wings expanded as he pushed himself off of the roof and next to his friend, "Hey, Pine Cone Face... thanks." She looked confused, "For what?"

"For not giving up on me," he stepped closer to her, "It means a lot to me having someone from before I can still count on, other than mom and Paul." By now he was within the Huntress's personal space, "Thank you." He kissed her cheek before taking to the air.

Thalia watched him fly away, a baffled look on her face. Her hand reached up to the spot where his lips touched her, just below her eye and to the left. Her stomach twisted, not with disgust as it should have been for a Huntress, but with a feeling relatively new to her: longing.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright that's the first chapter, hope it was good for you, I think I did a good job. In case you don't understand the chapter title, Percy's title is the Contractor because of his Sacred Gear, which will be shown later in the story. I have already decided who is going to be in Percy's peerage, but I would love to hear your guesses, and when I thought about it, I didn't think that you all would appreciate an over abundance of OCs, so his peerage is comprised of various different _female_ characters from anime and cartoons, excluding Naruto, Dragon Ball, One Piece, Bleach, and Teen Titans. This story will have lemons, hopefully I do a decent job on those, because I have read some horrible lemons before.


End file.
